1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conveyance member, a developer cartridge, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image-forming apparatus that develops a latent image with developer, a detachable developer cartridge is used as a supply for replenishing developer to a developing device.